Akatsuki X OC's
by 0-C.L.A.M.-0
Summary: This is the work of boredom. If you want one, just ask, but I will not do one for Sasori. He's mine. Rated T for Tacos. XD P.S. There is no tacos... The first 3 have OC's of my friends and me. The rest are from other users.
1. First Sip of Fine Wine

The first sip of fine wine

"Deidara..."

I looked up at Mia, my wife. I was working on a sculture for her; it was an wolf. Wolves are Mia's favorite animals. She was looking at me, her lovely blue eyes glazed with tears. I looked at her right hand. It was slowly fading away. Mia had her beautiful red hair down, the way I like it. She was wearing my Akatsuki cloak.

"Mia... what happening to you?" I asked her.

"I... I didn't drink... I didn't drink any blood in a while..." Mia whispered to me.

"Do you have to drink human or animal blood?" I asked quickly. Her right arm was disappearing fast.

"Human." She whispered to me.

"Then... take mine..." I said to Mia. She looked at me, surprised.

"Are you sure, Deidara?" Mia's blue eyes were very wide. I nodded; I don't want her to disappear. "Where?" She whispered. "Where should I bite you?" She asked me.

"I don't care." I said."Okay..." Mia walked over to me, hesitently, and stopped inches from my face. "Hold still, it may hurt a bit." She kissed me, which took me by surprise. I stood still. She then bit my lip, and then blood came out. Mia started to drink, which cooled the firey pain that came from her bite. I closed my eyes. Mia had her eyes closed from the start. Who knew getting the life sucked out of you felt so good. I smiled. Mia wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped mine around hers. She seemed to deepen the kiss/drinking. I felt no pain, none at all.

* * *

I felt like I'm in a daze. I think I'm dying. Mia was still drinking. I put one of my hands to her face."Mia..." I whispered.

She pulled anyway. "Oh... Deidara I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry!" She whispered to me. "Please... Are you mad at me? Please don't be, please don't..." Tears were coming down her face. I brushed her tears away.

"I'm not upset." I whispered. "I didn't really... feel any pain."

"I'll never drink from you again!" Mia told me.

"No! I... I like you drinking from me." Mia looked away from me. I took her face gently in my hands. I kissed her, then whispered "You... You can drink from me whenever you want, Mia." She began to tear up again, and I brushed them away. "Drink from me, whenever you need too."

Mia nodded. "Okay, I will."


	2. The First Kiss

The First Kiss

Alice logged off the computer, like Sasori had asked her to do. _What could he want? _She thought to herself as she left her room. Alice walked outside to the front of the Akatsuki base. Sasori told her to meet him there. She looked around, and thought of something. They haven't shared their first kiss yet... Alice's face turned beet red. His must've been thinking about that in The Chatroom. Oh... Oh... what is she gonna do? She's not ready for this.

"Alice, over here." Sasori said to her. Alice walked over to Sasori. "Follow me." He grabbed Alice's hand and walked into the forest. Zetsu appeared out of the ground where Alice was just standing.

"Should we follow?"

**"Of course."**

"But that's not nice..."

**"So?"**

"And it's Alice, we can't do that to Alice."

"**That's true. Alice is nice to us..."**

"So we don't follow?"

"**Pein wants us too."**

"Oh..."

* * *

Sasori took Alice deeper into the forest. Alice wondered if Sasori knew where he was going. But everytime she asked him, he said that he did. No matter how hard she pressed, he refused to answer. Alice almost tripped over a stone on the path. Sasori stopped and helped her up. "T-Thanks..." She stammered. Alice kept looking at the ground. She couldn't look at Sasori, not after what she figured out. And why the hell are they going so deep into the forest? If he wanted to kiss her he could've just done it at the base... Unless he... oh hell no. He wouldn't...he's not... or is he? Alice kept pondering this as they went deeper and deeper.

"We can stop here." Sasori said to Alice. She looked around the area. It was pretty. There was a stream, and flowers around the meadow.

Alice sat down. She looked at her fingers. Then she felt something attach to her skin. Chakra strings... Alice closed her eyes. She was being pulled towards Sasori. She let herself be pulled to him.

"You're too quite." Sasori murmured to Alice. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes..." Alice stammered. Shit. That wasn't a good move. He could tell she was lying, he knew her too well.

"Only you..." Sasori murmured to himself. "Only you could lie to me and live." Alice blushed slightly. Sasori wrapped his arms around Alice, who just sat there. This was odd. He never hugged her like that.

"Why...? Why are you hugging me? Why are we out here? Why-?" Alice was cut off when Sasori kissed her. When he pulled away, Alice sat there openned mouth like an idiot. It was amazing. It made her chest warm, even though she didn't have a heart. _How can he warm something that I don't have?_ Alice thought this to herself as she looked at Sasori.

"First of all, I love you Alice. I may not show it, but I do. Secondly we are out here because I wanted this to be special. You may not know it, but this was my first kiss too." He smiled at Alice as he said this. Alice smiled and closed her eyes.

"You made me feel something... something I don't have. It's like it's there, inside my chest. But I know that if I open my breast, there'll be nothing there." Alice put a hand on her breast, the tiny things, as she said this. "You made me feel like I have a heart. I've never... experiance this before. Never..." She fell asleep towards the end of what she said.

"Alice... Oh, she's asleep." Sasori smiled and held her closer to him.


	3. Kiddnapped, with love

Kiddnapped, with Love

I was walking down the alleyway on my way from the store. I was humming to myself, and was about to turn on to my street when I heard something. I turned around and saw a man. "Who're you?" I asked. The man shook his head. He walked over to me and lifted me over his shoulders.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

The man ignored my screaming and kept walking. I gave up after a hour of bitching and screaming. "So, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked the man.

"My place." OMG, his voice is so sexy... But wait, he was kiddnapping me. I can't think he's sexy, or can I? Hmm... What, why am I thinking his voice is sexy when he just said we're going to his house. What are we doing there I wonder.

"Why are we going to your house?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer now that I think of it.

He turned his head and smiled a sexy smile at me. "You'll see." He winked at me.

"Eep!" I squeaked. The man flashed that sexy smile at me. My face turned a bright crimson and I quickly looked away. We walked for another hour, then stopped at a giant rock. He made a handsign and walked inside.

No one was inside. We walked down a hallway and walked past many doors. We stopped at one door. The man openned the door. He walked in and threw me on the bed in there. "Um..." I looked at him. "Why am I here? Are you gonna... rape me?"

He flashed a smile at me and I gulped. Oh shit. I'm not that old. I don't wanna have sex yet. "What is your name? I'm Momoko..."

"I'm Hidan." Hidan walked over to the bed. Oh, fuck! Here it comes.

"Please don't touch me..." I whispered. He just smiled and got closer. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes openned wide. I began to freak out. I slapped him in the face. Hidan pulled away and looked at me, obviously pissed off. "I said, Don't. Touch. Me."

Hidan smiled. "You're fisty, I like that." He kissed me again and began taking my clothes off. I tried to keep at least my bra on. That didn't work. He managed to work his way through my clothes, his body blending into mine. I couldn't fight it anymore. I gave my self up to temptation and let him control my movements.

He deepened the kiss.

* * *

"Be my girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"Be my girlfriend."

"Okay." I smiled at him.


	4. Kidnapped, not really

**Kidnapped, but not really…**

**Felicia looked out her window. It was a Saturday night, with nothing to do whatsoever. She sighed. She jumped off her bed, where she was sitting, and walked over to her door. When she opened it, there was someone there. "Who-?" Felicia began, but the person hit her in the head and she blacked out. The person smiled, and picked her up and walked out of the house. **

* * *

**When Felicia awaken, she was in an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?" She asked aloud. She flinched when a voice answered her back.**

"**You're in a cave, hm." The voice said. Felicia turned and saw the man from before. He had Caucasian skin, and grey-blue eyes. His hair was long. It was blond, and some was up in a ponytail, the other was not though. Some of his hair was also covering half his face and his left eye was covered by his hair. **_**This man has a lot of hair…**_** Felicia thought.**

"**Who are you, and why did you kidnap me?" She asked the man. **

"**I'm Deidara, and I kidnapped you for a reason I'll leave you to ponder." He said, walking towards Felicia. She blinked. **_**What's the worst this guy can… oh, crap. **_**Felicia thought. She got up, but before she could run, Deidara had grabbed her and kissed her. Before she could do anything else, he pulled anyway and smiled. He disappeared, leaving a note saying:**

"_**I'll be back."**_

**Felicia couldn't help be feel herself blush.**

* * *

_**Sorry this so short, I wrote it on Microsoft Word so it looked longer, but whatever. This is for Banished Fire Princess Felicia. Hope you like it! :D **_


	5. Lunar Love

Lunar Love

Sayomi is out walking on a path. She hears a noise, and looks to where it came from. She sees no one there and keeps walking. Then, she hears some one stepping on a twig. Sayomi looks towards the noise and sees a man. It was Itachi, an Akatsuki member who she had grown to like. They weren't partners, but they have had different missions where 2 partners were needed. Her face turned a bit red after seeing him, and she looked away from him.

"Zetsu said you liked these." Itachi is near Sayomi, and she is a bright crimson. "Is something wrong Miss. Tsukino?" Aw, he was so formal! Sayomi smiled.

"You can call me Sayomi, Itachi-kun." Sayomi said. She looks down and sees Itachi holding a moon flower. A smile finds it's way upon Sayomi's lips and she looks up at Itachi with a trace of love in that big smile she wears. "How… Zetsu, he's so… how nice of Zetsu. He knows I love these kind of flowers!"

Itachi seems to smile, although it wasn't showing as clearly as it could be. "Follow me, I have something to show you." Sayomi tilts her head questionably, but follows Itachi. She soon hears a waterfall. She runs ahead, seeing the most beautiful sight anyone could ever lay their eyes on.

The sky is somewhat purple, and the moon is bright in the sky. The grass is a blue-green color and waving in the breeze. Fireflies fly around, them in many colors. Sayomi runs to the waterfall, seeing the waterfall's crystal clear water. Itachi comes over and pulls her up. Sayomi looks at him. He grabs her chin and kisses her on her lips. Sayomi smiles. Itachi smiles back. They cuddle in the grass and fall asleep in each others arms.

***

_Aw, cute, no? Please REVIEW!!! Pwease? :3_


	6. Protected and Loved

Protected and Loved

Moichi Wen came back to the Akatsuki. She didn't come back as if she had left it in the first place though. Moichi was never apart of the Akatsuki but she was their ally. She came and left as she pleased. It was a mutual thing. She'd bring recruits and they didn't kill her.

Moichi walked into the Akatsuki Base. Itachi was there, meditating or something; Kisame was hitting a practice dummy; and the last person there was Pein. He looked at Moichi, and said "Where's the new recruit? Zetsu just ate his partner about an hour ago."

Moichi suppressed a laugh, since Zetsu went through partners like Deidara goes through his "art". She looked Pein in his weird-ass eyes. "I have no new recruits, but I do have a warning. Iwa is going to attack sometime today. The time however, I do not-" The left side of the room exploded and Iwa ninja came in. There was about 6 of them, and they split up to 2 teems of 3. Moichi got out a kunai, and jumped out of the way as an enemy ninja threw a shuriken at her. _Idiot… _She thought as she threw a lightning shuriken at the idiot who tried to hit her. He got hit, and then got shocked to death. Moichi ran to get away from the battle. A man grabbed Moichi and she struggled to get away.

Then she noticed who it was.

It was Itachi.

Moichi blushed, although she didn't know why. He smiled for some reason. _I think Itachi… may… like me too… _She thought. Itachi takes Moichi to a hiding spot.

"Stay here." He said.

"Why? I can defend myself." She responded.

"… I don't want to risk getting you hurt, Moichi." Itachi says, looking away.

"So… what? You care about me?" She asked. Her face faced the ground, and it was BEET red.

"A little, yes." Itachi picked up her chin and kissed her goodbye. Moichi blushed and watched him walk away into the chaos.

* * *

_Murr… this is short too…. Damn you writer's block… DAMN YOU!!!_


End file.
